<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For The One She Loves by DisabledSorrychangedaccounts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171928">For The One She Loves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisabledSorrychangedaccounts/pseuds/DisabledSorrychangedaccounts'>DisabledSorrychangedaccounts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft Diaries (Aphmau), aphmau - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief Violence, F/F, Fake Marriage, Levin is Zoeys adopted son, Zoey and Aphmau fake marry, au where elves and humans have been at war for years, fake dating au, racism against elves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisabledSorrychangedaccounts/pseuds/DisabledSorrychangedaccounts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where Elves and humans have been at war for years.</p>
<p>In the middle of this fight is an elvish woman named Zoey and her adopted son Levin,</p>
<p>A kind woman gives her an offer she can’t refuse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aphmau &amp; Zoey, Aphmau/Zoey, Levin &amp; Zoey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For The One She Loves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s an elf!” One of the humans said jeeringly at her, Zoey snarled at them, herding her son behind her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had been at war for seven years now, and she had been caught in the middle of it. She was originally a soldier before she had adopted an orphan child by the name of Levin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was outcast from their village after that, she left with her son and never looked back. She started passing through human villages with her son, most of the humans assumed she was exiled after being defiled by a human and left her alone. But not these men, they laughed at her and her son, they stole, they killed and they hurt people like her, <em> Elves </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She faintly heard a sword behind her unsheathe before the man in front of her laid on the ground dead, along with a petite figure whose sword was covered in blood. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could barely believe that someone would fight for her, that someone would kill to fight for her and her son. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama?” Her dear son asked, digging his hands into her cloak, she pulled her son in front of her, looking him over for any injuries. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zoey then looked up at her saviour, holding her child close to her waist. Levin gave a small protest at being hugged by his mother but finally gave in and let her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zoey bowed her head, “thank you so much for saving us.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The person spoke quietly, “I don’t enjoy seeing people hurt even if they are supposably my enemy.” The person was a female, much like herself, even though most elves prefered to be neutral in everything including sexes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zoey looked up afraid, “you’re a human?” She asked, “And yet you fight against your own?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman just looked towards the men who she just slain, “They weren’t my men, these were murderers who go after innocent women and children.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zoey could only stare up at the woman in awe, “I am sorry to ask this of you but I know a way for you to be able to live in peace with my village.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zoey faltered slightly before asking, “what is it you ask of me?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She needed somewhere she could live, take care of her son, give him a life he deserved, away from the war. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman's mouth tilted into a smile, “Pretend to be my wife.” The woman reached her hand out as if in a handshake. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aphmau, Lord of Pheonix Drop.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zoey swallowed before clasping her hand in hers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zoey, Exile of Yggdrasil along with her adopted son Levin of Yggdrasil.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve been pining for so long someone stab me. Even I someone who can’t feel emotions has a love for this ship.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>